Miscalculations
by NormalAddict
Summary: It was pretty clear that Zexion had a slight obsession with one blond god when he came to the beach he loathed, just for him. But why did he accept the invite to the party? And why, why did he wake up partially naked the next morning in Demyx' bed? Zemyx.


**Disclaimer: **One day I swear I will write something witty here it's just that my lack of energy does not allow me to do something as such. I do not own this, make no profit of it and I can only hope that one day I will be that successful that people would want to write fan fiction about the thing I was made famous for.

**Author's notes:**I had much fun writing this, though there are a lot of tests coming up with a capital T. I wrote this with a friend of mine, she did Demyx, I did Zexion and I've come to terms with the fact that he is a bitch to write and I can't keep up with it for more than a few pages. However, I managed to pull through. I will mention the her site and name at the end of this. And I also think I can safely say that this was the longest fan fiction, at least for one chapter, I have ever written.

**Warnings: **I don't think there are any.. Unless you want to call Zexion's obsession a warning. Oh. And male x male might be one too.

**Summary:**It was pretty clear that Zexion had a slight obsession with one blond god when he came to the beach he so loathed, just for him. But why did he accept the invite to the party? And why, _why_ did he wake up partially naked the next morning in Demyx' bed?

* * *

There he was again – That blond god Zexion'd had taken an interest in, dashing through the waves like a sea creature would. Though this creature was the proud owner of a Fins Unlimited custom made surfboard, which made it possible for him to enjoy the sea as much as he did. Because he was enjoying it as much as he was now, it made it more comfortable for Zexion to stand by and enjoy the view because it was clear – he absolutely _hated_ the beach.

Now, one would wonder, why would a pale intelligent young man whose skin got often more sunburned than sun kissed spend his free day on the beach while it was obvious that the sand, water and the burning sun hated him as much as he hated them?

Thát. Was to be explained easily. Zexion had taken a slight interest in the blond now sliding through the waves like a knife through meat. It had all started very innocent and simple because the blond was someone he shared the class about life under seas with. It wasn't like he had particularly liked the course, he'd only chosen it because the other options hadn't been appealing to him and therefore he got stuck with one of the few left.

Zexion was the type to still stand upright in life because that was expected of him; His intelligence never betrayed him and even when he was younger it had been decided that he should go to college and be good at it. The expectations had never failed; Zexion had lived up to them perfectly. So it was no wonder that this class, given by professor Ariel whom the boys preferred to stare at than to listen to, had been no exception. Sit there, listen, take notes and be done with it. That was only until he met this blond stranger in his class because that was what he'd been, a complete stranger.

He always listened so carefully to anything Ariel had to say and not to get a good grade, like Zexion would. His eyes would stay focused and features concentrated.. Above all; He looked like he was actually _interested _in what the professor had to say. And Zexion was surprised by this, in the least fascinated and that was when he learned his name;

Demyx.

It was the start of a very unusual and very _strange _interest. And that lead him to here; the beach. Something he loathed and wanted gone, only to look at a person so full of life that Zexion felt invisible next to him. Only to gaze at those ocean blue eyes, that blond hair.. That amazing smile..

"Hey!" He was rudely disrupted from his book when some kid sprinkled sand all over it, making Zexion grit his teeth in irritation, "You little.." And of course his day had to be ruined all over again by some little unattended kid. Life was just that much of a bitch.

There he was again – the boy that would always make an appearance whenever Demyx was out surfing again. It wasn't that Demyx paid attention to whoever came to the beach, but it was the outfit that stood out the most.

At first Demyx had only taken a glance at him as he stepped out from the water, taking a break. The first thing he had noticed was the cap the boy had been wearing, shielding his face from the sun Demyx so enjoyed. He hadn't recognized him until many visits later.

He never had been able to get a clear view of the guy's face but at some point he had gotten close enough to get a clear view of his hair. A particular kind of pale blue sticking out from underneath the cap.

However, he couldn't seem to remember where he had seen it before.

It wasn't until a windy day that Demyx realized where he knew the guy from. He hadn't been paying much attention at all, until he heard someone crying out in the distance. When he looked up he saw that very same guy scrambling up, chasing the cap that had been blown off. That's when he got an even better view of him and it finally connected that he knew him from the class they shared about Marine Biology.

It was a course Demyx had chosen because he simply adored the sea and all that was connected. He knew he would be one of the few that could actually care about the things being taught but that didn't stop the amount of satisfaction he got from being there. He was usually one of the first to be there and one of the last to go. Most likely one of the few that cared to do the homework that came along with it.

The first class after that weekend he was early as always, sitting ready when the rest entered. He had been paying extra attention to everyone entering, searching that particular type of blue. Surprisingly, what struck out the most wasn't the hair but the dark blush that seemed stuck onto the guy's face. Demyx could faintly remember a particular kind of pale skin that he had noticed one time before. He took a good look at the guy as he moved to sit down. Another thing that stood out was his neck, Demyx noted. It wasn't easily spotted but as the guy moved to take out the needed materials, his hair had slid aside, exposing pale skin that was covered with different tones of red. This is when Demyx concluded the guy had been sunburned for sure.

It was minutes later that he had learned his name as their teacher Ariel started to check everyone's attendance.

Zexion.

Occasionally he had been glancing over, observing the guy in silence. He wasn't too surprised to find him paying attention to what Ariel was saying. After all, why else would he be spending his days on the beach? It didn't seem logical to him that someone who disliked the beach or sea and all its contents would be taking a course about it.

That's when Demyx started to become curious about him. It wasn't often that he got to know someone that shared the same passion as he did.

For as long as Demyx could remember he had spent his days at the beach. It wasn't until he grew older that he had begged his parents to allow him to surf. He was the type that couldn't sit still, always actively doing one thing or another.

He wasn't really stupid or the like but he often struck people that way. Most of the time the only explanation for it was his different view on things. He was oblivious to some matters but surprisingly observant as well. He always stood up for what he thought was right and wouldn't even think of hurting a fly. Moreover, he was interested in all that was happening around him. He definitely was more intelligent than stupid.

After hours of surfing, Demyx decided it had been enough. As he stepped out of the water, carrying his surfboard underneath his arm with him. It wasn't much of a surprise when he saw Zexion sitting there, once again with his nose stuck in a book. He grinned, walking over and stopping just in front of him. "Hey!" He was amused at the irritation that the guy in front of him seemed to have as some sand fell down on his book. "You little.."

"Until next time in class." And with that, Demyx walked away – a wide grin spread over his face.

Zexion hadn't forgotten about the last encounter with Demyx at all when he entered the classroom early next Monday. He hadn't forgotten about it at _all_, (it being the reason why he'd come early, even earlier than Demyx usually came since the boy was always and ever there whenever Zexion came into the classroom and it was well known that Zexion wasn't one to turn up late) because he wanted to sit in the furthest corner of the class where he was sure Demyx would never sit.

That encounter had several reasons why Zexion chose to stay behind in the class this time, while it was his preference to sit in the front to make notes and listen to what professor Ariel had to say. It was because at first, he'd been irritated towards the one he'd been secretly stalking – it was interest damn it! - from his spot at the beach. Because he'd been shocked to find out that it was actually Demyx who'd sprinkled sand all over his book. But the worst part of it was all was ...

"_Until next time in class."_

Demyx knew. He _knew _that Zexion was in his class. He knew everything, he knew that Zexion'd been coming secretly to the beach in order to see _him_– because no one was oblivious enough to not notice that someone was always there whenever he was. It was all over, he couldn't show his face to Demyx in class ever again in order for him to still be able to come to the beach. In another outfit this time because his other one apparently had been too obvious – obvious enough for him to see it.

So that was why he was sitting in the back of the classroom for he knew that Demyx was interested enough in the course to be sitting at the front.

Demyx was sure he would never be able to forget that dumbstruck expression that had been plastered onto the smaller guy's face, the moment he had spoken to him that day.

He was looking forward to the class he shared with Zexion, more so than he usually did. He wanted to ask so many little things, curious about what the pale blue haired guy had possibly to tell.

Needless to say, Demyx had plenty of energy that Monday morning when he headed towards the classroom.

He was surprised, however, when the moment he entered the classroom Zexion was already sitting there. Even more to his surprise, Demyx noted that he was sitting in the _back _of the classroom, instead of all the way up the front. For a moment Demyx debated if he should take a seat next to the guy he had deemed 'interesting' or if he should take his usual seat up front, paying attention like he always did.

Zexion glanced over when he noticed a glimpse of blond coming into the classroom and his eyes were scanning through the classroom and finally landing on him. Zexion was a bit surprised at first but then cursed his logic – when he was coming early and Demyx was also one of the first they were the only two people in the classroom. Therefore he did the only thing any normal person would do; He went searching in his bag only to avoid those blue eyes searching his, hoping that time would miraculously fly by.

It took Demyx a full two minutes to decide that there would be time enough to have at least a small talk before he'd claim his usual spot. And so, Demyx walked over, a grin plastered onto his face like the day he had when he had first encountered Zexion.

"Hey! You're Zexion, right? I'm Demyx."

O fuck. Why did fate hate him as much as it did? He looked up to see Demyx leaning on his desk to look at him with a smile plastered on his face. Of course he already knew his name but he tried to look him into the eye, face as neutral as possible, "Seeing as your name is being called every time we share this class I am aware of your name," he looked up at the blonde with cold eyes, "But you are correct, I am Zexion. Is there something you need from me?"

Demyx felt slightly taken aback by the cold look that got sent his way but he acted as he usually did when he didn't know how to handle a situation; Oblivious and cheerful. "Not really, just thought I'd say 'Hi' for a change." He took a glance at the classroom, noticing that slowly more classmates had started to enter. "You're not usually this early," he looked back at Zexion, "So, what do you like about this class?"

Zexion was slightly surprised that the guy still had the decency to smile at him as if he'd just complimented him. Then the impact of that question was now finally working in on him and he forced his brain to think, "I don't actually.." He could practically see the smile dropping and changed the sentence he had planned out, "Think I am capable of naming something that I particularly like about this class,"

"Really?" Demyx grinned more at that, sapphire eyes shining with a great amount of joy. "Me neither! I love everything!" It was clear, that Demyx had absolutely no clue about Zexion's true reasoning of being there. "Do you like surfing? I've never seen you surfing before, but you're usually there. Oh! Do you prefer watching them maybe?" Curiosity shone brightly, pausing to give Zexion time to reply as well as take a fresh breath of air.

"I enjoy watching the sea," was the short answer, "In the short time that you saw me or even met me I guess you would've at least assumed I'm not the athletic type,"

Demyx blinked, glancing down at Zexion and only now really noticing that he indeed looked frail compared to himself. "Ah, right.." He wondered what else he should ask him, knowing class was about to start. "Say, do you want to do something after school some time?"

"Are you asking me out?" Zexion raised a pale eyebrow and tried to keep the few hormones he had under control, most likely to be caused by something called 'panic', "You barely know me."

"Eh?" Again he blinked, this time in surprise. "No, I meant to hang out or something." He grinned, not realizing the other guy's inner panic. "Does it matter?"

"That is exactly what I meant," Zexion sighed in mere response and looked up to the guy with a skeptical look, "Why wouldn't it matter then? I suppose there is a simple base needed for two people to get acquainted with one another."

For a moment all Demyx did was stare at Zexion. "Ehm, what?"

"Nevermind.." Another sign escaped his lips as Zexion idled with the thought if he should explain Demyx the purpose of getting to know each other or let it rest because either way he wasn't planning on doing so. Demyx was one of his interests – like chemistry with Vexen was in the weekend. That meant doing something you liked but not 'hanging out' with said person of interest. "I don't think that would be a wise idea."

Instantly his usual grin faltered a bit, biting his lip lightly. "I see…" Not sure what to do he glanced around the class for a moment, noticing that Ariel had finally arrived as well. "I guess I'll see you around then…"

Zexion thought that a simple nod would satisfy and he saw Demyx leave. The thing he did not understand was the fact that he actually felt disappointed when he saw him admitting defeat – it was what he'd wanted had he not?

Slowly sitting down behind his desk, unsure what had made Zexion decline. He wondered if maybe he had said or done something wrong. As Ariel started up the class he found himself thinking more about the earlier conversation trying to figure out Zexion's reasoning, not paying as much attention to Ariel as he usually would.

Zexion tried to pay attention with the best effort he could manage but sitting in the back of the class had one major disadvantage, he wasn't able to pay attention that well. Of course he there was an advantage to this new arrangement as well; He could easily pay attention to the blond in the class and it was rather strange that his eyes weren't accurately following what Ariel was writing on the blackboard, nor was his attitude focused. The slate-haired teen raised an eyebrow; Did it really matter that much to him?

He sighed, leaning his chin in his hand as he lightly tapped his pencil against the surface of his desk. 'Maybe he's just really not interested in making friends…' He found it strange though. How could someone _not_ be interested in meeting new people and making friends? To him it seemed like one of the best things of life.

It was soon after that the bell rang and Zexion got out of the daze he hadn't even noticed he'd been in, maybe his whole interest with Demyx took a bit too much of his time. Missing notes was something completely out of his character and he wasn't planning on doing that again. However when he was busy packing his things he noticed that a certain blond got up as well, a bit confused as he looked at the students leaving. A quick glance towards him and immediately his eyes were concentrated on his sole book alone. Zexion sighed as he could practically feel the guilt trip coming. Just this once he would do something completely out of character, he reminded himself as he walked over to the other.

"Erm. Demyx," He wasn't even sure how to start this and when those sapphire eyes shot up he really thought he had been out of his mind to come up here, hands stuffed inside his black cargo pants and backpack slung over his shoulder to give himself some attitude. He sighed when he saw the confused look on the other's face and forced himself to turn to him with a blank face, "I apologize for earlier. It might be good to get acquainted with one another and I appreciate the offer so.." He took a gulp of air because this required courage and an action that wasn't in his character at all, "Yes. I would like to find an activity to do with you."

Again he found himself blinking at the shorter guy, just now noticing the difference in height. "Really?" His eyes brightened as did his smile when the true meaning of the words sunk in. "If you want, there's a beach party coming up this weekend!" It was clear that Demyx was excited about going himself. "It'll be lots of fun, I'm sure! And you can watch the sea at night! I mean, you enjoyed watching the sea right? So, at night it will looked totally different. And there will be campfires too!" The blond could hardly contain his excitement, barely taking a breath as he spoke.

Zexion almost twitched, _almost. _Because it was that he didn't want to disappoint the blond again on one hand but on the other he really cursed the emotions that were laying under the surface. If he did not have them, he wouldn't have gotten into this extremely obnoxious situation as he was in now. Zexion was not the type for partying, getting yourself intoxicated and then leaving with whatever clothing you still had on while whatever gender was coming onto you. And you would definitely regret that in the morning. He didn't even know where to begin with thinking of trying to save himself but instead he opted for, "....Well," He paused and tried again, "That could be... interesting." It was too late to turn back now and it was all you could ever ask from a person such as Zexion.

"Awesome!" If possible, Demyx's grin only seemed to grow at Zexion's reply. "It will start around eight-ish. Don't know when it'll end really, depends on the fun and whatever happens. Have you ever been to one before? Oh, are you into drinking? Otherwise I could bring something none-alcoholic for you? The others most likely won't consider bringing some, " There didn't seem to come an end to the stream of words. "And you should bring some extra jacket as well. It can get cold after sunset. And—"

"Demyx, stop," Zexion forced a quiet smile on his face as he didn't want to know about the consequences of the party. He would not like it especially since he was well informed that Demyx had lots of friends which he would, and should, spend time with leaving Zexion brooding on some couch that wouldn't be occupied by a couple making out – or worse, "Eight sounds fine. Where should we meet up then?"

He instantly grew quiet when Zexion interrupted him, grinning brightly at the other's reply. "Okay! Ehm, we could meet up somewhere. I don't mind where."

"Me neither.." The slate-haired teen shrugged in mere response. It really didn't matter, some part of his brain was going to die there anyway.

"How about your place. Or mine, if you prefer that more?" Demyx tilted his head in question, a few blond spikes of hair falling more in front of his eyes.

"You have no clue where I live and neither do I know where your residence is.." Zexion felt slightly nervous, somewhere in the back of his mind where logic wouldn't come near. It might be that part where emotions developed themselves. He was sure of one thing; He did not want Demyx to know where he lived, that would result into far more bonding then was to Zexion's liking.

"I would know if you told me." He simply replied, making it sound as logical as one and one equals two.

"As would I." Zexion said to him, voicing his inner thoughts. Though he had no intentions of visiting Demyx' condo because this was something out of mere pity, going to a party wasn't his idea of having fun at all. It would be troublesome enough to tell Vexen he had no time for experiments this time. "To make this choice easier.. Are you in the possession of a car?" Of course he was. Zexion'd seen him driving away in his blue Nissan from the late 80's on many occasions before because he had never any intention of leaving whenever the blonde was still sticking around.

"Yep! I already expected you'd want to be picked up by car. You don't look the type to be walking that far and still be capable of partying," He didn't mean any harm with his statement, grinning innocently still. "So, where did you have in mind to have me pick you up? You're kind of avoiding the subject, you know?"

"I'm not a woman," He snapped at the other teen though it was highly possible that said teen was older than him. He furrowed his brows and looked at him sharply, "I do not want to be picked up by car. I have no intention of feeling weak and vulnerable and do not mistake me for a person as such,"

Demyx blinked lightly in surprise, not having expected such a snappy reply. "I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry if I did…" He bit his lip lightly. "You… still haven't said where you expect me to pick you up." Pointing it out, though more timid since he really didn't want to accidentally insult the other again.

Zexion already regretted the action. Demyx biting his lip was becoming more a habit now that he was around, "I apologize," he said in a soft tone, trying to ease the other a bit, "Your choice of words was just fairly poor.." It was rather obvious that he himself was not good with people either, first apologizing to the person and then blaming him for said excuse wasn't exactly an example of social skills so once he'd realized that he decided to give in, "Pick me up at the Madison's apartment complex, if you still have any interest in doing so of course."

Instantly the blond perked up, his smile brightening once more. "Alright!" It was almost as if the previous remarks and accusations had literally disappeared from his memory. "At eight, Madison's apartment complex. Got it!"

And Zexion instantly knew that he would regret it.

* * *

The week went by faster than Zexion could've ever imagined. Not all the preparation of the _world _could've prepared him for something like this – All week he'd been wondering and even had a throbbing headache over it how he should do this. But soon the week came to an end and Zexion had still – with all his knowledge – found nothing to do about it. He had no idea of how to behave in such an environment.

"See you at eight!" was what Demyx had said before skipping out of the class happily, oblivious to Zexion's discomfort. When he'd been finally at home he had not really cared about what to wear, he didn't know those people and he was already sure of it that both parties would not like each other either way, so he just choose some of his dark grey jeans with a simple white shirt. You could say a lot about Zexion but colorblind wasn't one of them.

It was only when he'd been properly dressed and found some way to comb his hair more to the side when he'd heard it. The doorbell. He turned towards his door and hesitated about opening it; Demyx didn't know his apartment.. Did he?

The whole week after his short conversation with Zexion he had been more than just happy. The time seemed to crawl forward and Demyx could hardly contain his excitement and as the day of the party had finally arrived, he was sure he couldn't get any more hyped up about it than he already was.

It took him a lot of effort not to leave his place early, having a feeling Zexion wasn't one to appreciate being picked up long before the appointed time. So he waited, changed outfits several times, waited some more before it was finally time to leave. When he arrived at the said apartment complex realization dawned that he had no clue about what apartment belonged to the other teen. He frowned lightly as he walked up, glancing around until he noticed the name-tags. With a wide grin he decided to walk around till he found the right one which didn't took him long at all. Happily, he rang the doorbell, waiting for Zexion to open up.

"What are you doing here?" He already spoke before the door was half way open. It wasn't even that much of a surprise to see the blond in front of his apartment. It was nearly eight after all and he _had _told him where he lived. Actually it was a rather stupid question to ask after all since he'd been the one to tell him all this information that should've never been spoken out loud. The mere question should've been 'How the hell do you know my condo!', if Zexion had enough courage to actually say it like that. But the slate-haired teen felt already offended by merely _thinking_ about it, he would never resort to such matters.

"Picking you up?" He just chuckled, not taking any offence in the way Zexion had said it, either oblivious to it or just ignoring it all together. "You know; you forgot to tell me what apartment was yours. Good thing your full name is written on those tags," He nodded lightly over towards the nametag that hung neatly next to Zexion's door. "Otherwise I might've never figured it out."

For a moment Zexion was speechless because of the way Demyx just seemed to happy go around all of his arguments and irritations like now and there was some other part of him that actually seemed surprised that Demyx had cared about where he lived. Zexion's condo wasn't one on the floor after all and it took quite a few stairs to reach it. "Ah. Yes, of course." After that simple statement he glanced for a moment at Demyx' hair, ever so messy like he'd just come from the beach, and his clothes. They could carry away his approval, "You look.." Did he dare say it? "Different." No of course not.

"Different?" Raising his eyebrows a bit he glanced down at himself. "Bad different?" For a moment small hesitation flashed through those sapphire eyes, almost as if he was afraid to look bad in front of the shorter teen.

"Just different." Demyx had already asked a _lot_ from his lack of social skills and he wasn't going to compliment him on how he looked. Hell he wouldn't even know on where to start. "From your usual clothes I mean." He added when he noticed the disappointed look on the blonde's face, as if he was truly sad he didn't really say more than that.

"Oh!" Within seconds Demyx brightened up again, a grin once more plastered onto his face. "Shall we go?" He decided not to linger much longer, feeling itchy to get to the beach and have fun.

"Of course.." As if it was obvious that they should be going. Which, as he might add, was perhaps for the best seeing as the party would start at eight and – Zexion took a quick glance at his watch – it was already ten minutes after. Zexion was a man of the clock after all and he assumed Demyx was as well, seeing as he was always on time for Ariel's class. . "Let's go then." He grabbed a set of keys from the hook they were on and stepped outside, shivering when a slight chill went through his bones of the wind taunting him.

The moment Zexion had locked his door Demyx spun around, ready to start the walk to the beach. "If we're lucky we'll arrive before they start up the fires."

"I hope so too, seeing as the sun isn't shining as warmly as one might've hoped for.." He then noticed that Demyx stuck his hands inside his pockets and whistled a little as he walked, "..Did you.." He finally realized something important and stopped in his tracks, staring at the blonde while quirking an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you came here by foot?"

Halting when he noticed Zexion had stopped walking, turning back slightly to glance at him questioningly. "Yeah. Didn't you say you didn't want to get picked up by car, cause you had no intention of feeling weak or the like?" He simply blinked, having nearly quoted the exact same Zexion had said only several days before.

"That was no indication _at all _that you had to come here by foot, where do you live Demyx?" He couldn't stop looking skeptical at the other and this time it wasn't even guilt eating at him. He was just dumbstruck that the blonde had actually _cared_ about his wishes and the like. "I heard it was near the other side of town. Don't tell me that you have walked all the way up here."

Slowly he brought up an arm, rubbing the back of his head lightly. "I did. But I don't live too far!" He grinned sheepishly. "I don't mind though. I didn't feel like waiting much longer anyway." And again he grinned in that carefree way.

Zexion sighed, "You are a complete imbecile, but I appreciate the effort." He then showed the littlest bit of a smile though before it was actually shown it was already gone when Zexion now changed course and walked over to the parking spaces, "Come on. I do not plan on walking we'll take my vehicle."

Demyx could only stare for a moment, wondering if he hadn't imagined the small smile he thought he had seen. "Hey!" It finally seemed to connect what the pale blue haired teen had just said. "That wasn't very nice you know!" The blond pouted, quickly catching up with Zexion.

That smile that crept up to his lips remained hidden until it had evolved into a tiny victorious smirk when he unlocked the car, "Demyx you should really get used to the fact that I am not a nice person," he opened the passenger's door and then walked over to the driver's seat, "At all." As soon as Zexion sat down he had the feeling that it might be a bit fun after all.

"I think you are." Demyx simply shrugged, sitting down in the passenger's seat. "If you weren't, you would have simply let me walk while you took your car to get there," He grinned again, the small insult long forgotten. "But since you accepted the invite and allowed me to pick you up I condemn you to be a nice guy." There really wasn't much logic behind it, but Demyx made it sound like it was the most logical on earth.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Your logic makes no sense. At all."

* * *

"…And if you see someone with red hair that's all gelled up into spikes, than you know it's Axel. He loves fire. And then there is Roxas. Little blond kid. Wherever he is, Axel is. Oh, and you should be careful around Marluxia.. he's creepy," Demyx frowned lightly, "But you don't have to worry much if Larxene is around. She's my cousin and she pretty much has him wrapped around her finger, so if he ever bothers you I'll make sure she'll get him to stop. Oh! And then there's—"

"Demyx." Zexion pulled the car to a stop, "We're here."

Instantly Demyx shut up as another grin appeared. "We're still in time to see the fires getting started!" Demyx could hardly wait to just get down there, nearly jumping out of the car as they got out.

Once Zexion had gotten himself out of the car and carefully locked it – he did not want any intoxicated nymphomaniac couples making out on his back seat thank you very much – he was already pulled by his wrist by Demyx, "Come on!" and he did not have the energy to be in a position to protest.

Dragging Zexion behind him he nearly ran to the beach, holding back since he didn't want Zexion to accidentally trip. When they got closer, several figures became recognizable. Some of which Demyx had described in the car, some that Zexion has seen surfing with Demyx before and many others the shorter teen didn't know at all. It didn't take long for some of the present people to notice Demyx, calling out in greeting making the blond wave and yell back happily. He didn't let go of Zexion till they were there, grinning at him. "Let's have fun!"

Fun. How was he supposed to have fun in a place like this, seeing all these people made him feel even more anxious then before. The beach was held outside and there were a lot of mere people than Zexion had accounted for, people who looked even more threatening when they _weren't_half naked like when they enjoyed themselves with the sports of the sea. And he wanted Demyx to let go of his hands already – people were staring. "…" Fun wasn't the word indeed.

As if sensing Zexion's thoughts Demyx loosened his hold but before he was able to let go he was already getting tackled by another blond with spiked hair. "Argh!" Luckily Demyx managed to keep himself standing, not enjoying the thought of landing face first into the sand. "New boyfriend?" The second blond asked while glancing back at Zexion.

"That would be more your thing wouldn't it?" Zexion glanced back calmly as he took notice of the other blonde. He'd seen him before but of course he wasn't hard to miss with that fiery redhead he was always together with, both always eating sea-salt ice-cream, a specialty around this area. He then took notice of that redhead in some rather.. tight looking pants. It didn't really took a genius to figure the kind of relationship they had out.

"No, he's not." Demyx lightly pushed Roxas off of him and instantly Axel pulled the smaller blond into him, having walked up towards them in the meantime. "He's not?" The redhead glanced over at Zexion, taking a good look at him. "Or…not yet?" His trademark smirk, indicating he was merely teasing Demyx in which he succeeded as a small blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks.

Zexion merely raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Is it your business to meddle with his affairs either way?" He took one good look at the both of them and scoffed, "Because the way it looks to me it seems you both have your hands full on each other." He then turned to look at Demyx who's blush was rather obvious, even in the slight twilight that was already showing. "Didn't you want to see the sunset Demyx?"

Demyx snapped out of his short silence, glancing back at Zexion. "Ah sure!" Axel simply smirked at Zexion's remark, very amused with the smaller guy's attitude. "See you around, shorty." With that, Axel turned around, pulling Roxas with him to some other friends.

"Says the man who looks more like a pedophile than a boyfriend with a kid that short." Zexion muttered in dignified and then turned to Demyx, already feeling slightly uncomfortable at such a party. He could always save himself with witty comebacks but he didn't know if he would survive that for too long. Besides, those people were Demyx' _friends_. "I apologize." He had a serious expression on his face. The guy might've been a little off , much too off to Zexion's liking, but it was still a friend of Demyx. Or something like that. "Let us watch the sunset."

"Apologize? What for?" Demyx seemed lightly confused.

"For insulting your friend. I suppose." Zexion shrugged and turned his gaze onto the ocean to not look into those sapphire eyes, "I just felt like I had to seeing as I was involved in the question."

Demyx just stared at him for a moment. "I doubt he'll take it as an insult. Usually I say things that are a lot worse," He grinned innocently as he said that, "Besides..he does look like a pedophile." He chuckled, very amused. "You're really not the first to tell him that."

"I didn't expect him or you to overhear that.." He then rubbed himself in the neck awkwardly, "Let's just go see the sunset before it's already gone.."

The blond only chuckled, amused with Zexion and having a great time already. "Just wait till the music gets here and Axel gets the fire started! It'll be awesome!"

"I'm sure.." The slate-haired teen absently muttered not really focusing on that part of the party at all. He was suddenly remembering the conversation he had with Vexen all over again when he'd told him where he would be going this weekend. The man had flat out laughed at him, telling him he was a lovesick fool that had ended up wrong somewhere along the way of life. Zexion rolled his eyes. He didn't like Demyx. He just found him interesting. He gave a quick glance to the side and he looked at the guy. Nice clothes, good choice for his lean body. A shirt of which Zexion was certain of that under it was a tanned muscled stomach, as he'd seen it many times before. Hair messy and put in some sorts of strange mullet that suited him though the slate-haired teen wasn't sure if that was to be found a compliment or not. And those beautiful lips, always pulled into a warm smile, teeth exposed as he was truly enjoying himself.. And then.. Those sapphire eyes. "Interesting.. Only.." he muttered softly.

"Hm?" Demyx glanced at him in question, catching his gaze. "Did you say something?"

"No. You must've heard it wrong." He replied in a soft tone as he looked at the other and then looked at the sun flowing over the ocean. It probably was the first time that Zexion actually liked the beach, it wasn't as hot as it was during the day and he couldn't possibly get sun burnt with no sun. "It's starting I think, should we go?"

Demyx glanced back at the group, noticing a car pulling up. "I think you're right." He smiled wider, getting excited all over again. "Come on, let's help out." He started make his way back, several guys already helping with setting up the boxes needed for the music.

Zexion, being Zexion, wasn't too eager on helping out. First of all, he did not know these people. Second, he was sure that he was only here because Demyx asked him to and third, he was not built to do psychical labor, which was why he experimented with Vexen. It was none too psychical and at the same time they could try and find a solution for their problems. But seeing Demyx smile made him force himself to try out of fear of getting scolded later. "Ah. Okay." he walked over to the group and stood there awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do next. Good will wasn't everything after all.

For a moment Demyx let Zexion be, talking to some guys to see what else had to be done before returning. "You can help them carry the drinks and snacks out of the car. I'll help them with the music and setting things up." He pointed towards the front of the car. "They'll tell you what to do."

Zexion cursed Demyx' obliviousness and his own existence at the moment. Had the blonde _not_ noticed that he was not good with social situations? Had he not noticed that he felt awkward already walking over here.. Why could all not be easy he wondered as he walked up to the front of the car, meeting a guy with a strange haircut, apparently he found it fun to wear bangs over his eyes. And he was grey. How odd. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked to the guy and he turned around for a quick moment. "Yes actually, bring these," he dumped a box into Zexion's slightly outstretched arms which were nearly failing him at the weight of that thing, "Over there." And he was up and running again towards the other things he had to take care of.

"Where would 'there' be since it doesn't seem like a very accurate description."

"There would mean the table." The guy turned around again and Zexion met aquamarine eyes. "I guess you can do at least that much."

In the meantime Demyx occupied himself with setting up the sound, making sure everything was connected the way it should be. Within minutes after everything had been set in place he had managed to get everything working. "Let's get this party started!" He grinned wider then ever, turning on the music and within a second loud music blasted through the speakers.

Ouch. Zexion covered his ears as soon as he set the food on the table. For a rare moment he'd wanted to organize the snacks but let that thought go as he realized that drunk people didn't really care where the snacks were lying. Or even what they were consuming. The music was loud and annoying, it was not his taste at all. Zexion was glad at this point that both of his neighbors were adults and did not listen to horrible music like this, he'd rather enjoy peaceful piano pieces.. Quiet. He then walked over to Demyx, only increasing the pain he felt in his ears, wincing a little as he held up his hand to gave a short wave, therefore forcing pain upon himself.

Once completely satisfied the music would play without any other interference, Demyx jumped away from the installation and got back to Zexion. "Want to move a bit away?" He had the feeling Zexion wasn't one to attend these kinds of parties often and he figured that surely the music was a thing to get used to.

Zexion only gave a nod in response because he didn't think he would be capable of anything more than that. He looked at the sky and noticed it was already darkening, they were probably late for the whole sunset thing Demyx had been eager to see. "I think we're too late," Zexion muttered quietly as they moved away from the music, "The sun's almost down I believe."

It took Demyx some effort to hear Zexion through the music. "That's okay. It won't be the last time there's a sunset." He glanced around, some of the people having started to dance a bit already. "As soon as it's completely dark, Axel will put on a small show. He loves playing with fire."

'O why yes of course, let us go and see the pyromaniac and hope to get burned in the progress. Now that the sun is down I should have known that something else would _love _to burn me.' Zexion thought sarcastically but all that came out of his mouth was, "That is fine." And they left towards a circle near the music but once Axel appeared on an improvised stage the music was turned down quite a bit. Axel apparently needed all the attention he could get and by the looks of it, Zexion was glancing quietly around, he was. There wasn't a single person on the beach who wasn't here.

He could feel Demyx practically bouncing next to him and Zexion sighed in mere defeat, he didn't like fire. But he also couldn't really get away with the large crowd behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen.." Axel began his story with twinkling eyes and a large grin, when he saw Zexion, that grin only grew, "And shorties." People laughed. Zexion only huffed. "Nah just kidding Zexy!" How the hell did that imbecile knew his name and dared to mistreat it in such a vulgar way! "But as many of you know.. I like fire." There was a roar of the crowd and Axel grinned good-naturedly, "And I don't like to have long endless conversations about it. Roxy, I love you babe," He blew a kiss and that same kid Zexion'd encountered earlier threw Axel a torch and Axel grabbed a lighter, setting it on fire.

The boy threw him another one and Axel repeated the action, now having two burning torches in his hands and he grinned near Roxas' direction who was looking at him wide-eyed and partly irritated. Zexion suppressed the urge to grin. That kid didn't feel so confident now did he? But when Axel started to throw the torches around, and there was another burning one thrown his way this time Axel caught it in his left hand, now juggling them around for a bit under loud roars of the crowd, including the loud yell from Demyx next to him.

One torch landed in the fire pit in the middle and Axel threw something on it, enlarging the fire under loud applause of the spectators. It was then when the redhead started to get more serious about the flames, from the same liquid he threw in the fire he took a large sip and blew against the torches, spreading the heat over the bystanders who with drawled quickly while Axel just laughed again. Zexion thought he was insane. Demyx found it delightful.

With those two torches he began his juggling again only this time he blew at the same time, enlarging the flames whenever they got close to his face and Zexion had to admit that the guy had talent. A very freaky illegal talent that is. He finally got a hang of it and added his lighter to the play, flicking it open several times to keep the flames burning. The crowd was going mad and Zexion knew it was dangerous what he did – extremely dangerous. He now knew why Roxas was looking so irritated and worried at the same time, if it had been _Demyx _Zexion would've.. Well. He would've tried to stop the idiot.

Finally it was over with when Axel threw the torches in the campfire and ended with a grand fire when the complete content of the small bottle the redhead had kept with him was thrown over it, making the crowd jump up and scream praises at him. Even Zexion felt himself clapping ever so silently next to an upbeat Demyx who was screaming his throat raw. "Thank you thank you.." Axel grinned at the crowd and bowing none too modestly, "You were a great audience!"

When Demyx had finally calmed down a bit, at least enough to stop screaming his lungs out, he turned back at Zexion. "Awesome huh?!" It was clear that Demyx was a big fan of such shows. "He has been doing these for several parties now! He gets better each and every time!" Now the fire had been started the music got turned up again and the party had officially begun. Some people had already started on the drinks, while others had started to dance close to one another. And then there were some that opted to enjoy the fire for now. "Want a drink, dance..something?"

"I'm fine." Zexion replied in a short manner, not really knowing what to do with this. It was not like he was used to these sorts of .. things. He cast away a side glance at Demyx, "But do not let me stop you to do what you want."

The blond glanced around a little indecisive at that. He didn't want Zexion to not have fun, but neither could he force him into anything of course. "I'm going to get a drink…" He walked off for a moment, returning just a minute later sipping his drink. "You enjoying yourself so far?"

"Demyx." The question actually caused a pause out of the shorter teen. And then turned to stare at the blonde. "You have no obligation to entertain me."

"I brought you here, so it's partially up to me to make sure you have a good time. Besides, I doubt that you know anyone aside from me which makes it even more important that I should make sure you enjoy yourself." He nodded lightly at his own reasoning.

'You brought a person here who has absolutely no clue of what he is doing here and does not have any fun in this situation to stay here that much longer. But I'm doing it. For you.' It were his thoughts that wanted to speak out loud but instead he glanced at the people dancing at the improvised stage. No one was acting strange or intoxicated and seeing as he would regret being pulled in when they _were_Zexion turned to Demyx and sighed. "I do not think that.. Even if I could I would enjoy things like that." He nodded towards the dancing people.

For a moment Demyx looked at the shorter teen. "Do you even know how to dance?"

Zexion felt his cheeks flush at the question. Never, in his entire life, had he been asked something like that. Of course he couldn't, he never was a person who frequently visited such parties and dancing itself had never been of any interest. There were a few options, he could either deny and be forcefully brought to the dance floor or he could say yes and be made fun of. Neither options were very appealing. "No." It was the best to speak the truth in such a case.

A full grin was now plastered back onto Demyx's face. "In that case…" He leaned in a bit, amused with Zexion. "How about I teach you?" Demyx didn't have much trouble noticing the small blush that had spread on the usually pale cheeks as he leaned in.

Zexion cursed skin that was made for blushing because he was sure that a pink blush was dusting over his cheeks, almost taunting him with the color. "I don't believe that that would be such a good idea." He was speaking the truth after all. Zexion was no dancer and he was hell bent on keeping that promise.

"Aww, why not? I think it's a great idea!" Demyx loved to dance. He loved everything that was connected to music and the like.

"Your great ideas and my great ideas differ quite a bit Demyx," Zexion responded as he finally felt the heat on his cheeks subsiding, thankfully. "And I am sure that it is not a good idea for me to do any sorts of physical exercise in front of a race that is capable of making me feel awkward."

"Please?"

"No." Zexion would not be persuaded.

For a second it looked like Demyx would back off.

"…Pretty please?"

"Demyx I believe I said n--" And Zexion was slightly taken aback by the blonde as the grin on face disappeared and left a slight dropping of the sides of his mouth, eyes sad and looking at him with a silent plead. O hell. It would not work on him, Zexion was sure that this was all an act, a mere scheme to put him in a situation he had no desire of being involved in. The answer would be no. Period. But those eyes kept looking at him.. He couldn't.. No man could ever.. "Fine." O dear god what had he done.

"YES!" It was as if he had never been sad to begin with. "Come on!" Demyx took a hold of Zexion's wrist, lightly pulling him more towards where everyone was dancing and having fun.

Zexion already regretted ever agreeing with an idea of the blonde and especially now that he was in the middle of a crowd that was moving in ways Zexion had never imagined was capable. He just stood there awkwardly, not intending to move one bit. He would've loved to ask if he could go now, or make some sorts of agreement on how long he was supposed to stand there and make a complete fool out of himself.

"Trust me?" Demyx tilted his head a bit in question, it not taking a genius to notice Zexion felt highly out of place. He was determined to make sure Zexion would relax and have fun.

'How would I be able to trust you when you were the one who forced me into this.' was Zexion's thought on this particular point. He just shrugged and tried to not look helplessly lost in the crowd. But even so.. "What do you expect of me?" Zexion had no idea what to do with this all he could was standing there, glancing around for a bit at other people.

"Try to move along with the music. Everyone can dance, just copy." He was patient, not wanting to make Zexion feel worse. He didn't want to scare him off.

For a genius Zexion considered himself to be he was pretty bad at copying other people. The only things he saw were couples hugging close together, hands on hips and moving along with the music. However, to be able to copy things as such you had to have a feel of rhythm. And that was were Zexion failed poorly. He tried to move a bit with the music but he could practically feel the blush hovering over his cheeks and the snarl set on his features as he moved his feet around for a bit, not daring to do anything more. He would not embarrass himself. "I am incapable of doing this.." he muttered irritated, hoping that he could just run off in a few minutes.

Demyx smiled lightly at Zexion's attempt. It was clear that the shorter teen was far from relaxed. Slowly Demyx placed a hand on the other's hip, pulling him a little closer. "Just follow my lead, 'kay?" Gently he tried to get Zexion to move along with him. He kept in mind not to move in closer, not knowing if Zexion would appreciate instant contact. "No one will judge you.." He didn't raise his voice more than was needed for Zexion to hear him.

Zexion didn't know how to feel with Demyx' hand on his hip. Actually he didn't know how feel at all in a position he didn't like to be in. He tried to move along with the music and he was starting to feel less panicked because people didn't really pay him any mind but it was only then before someone bumped into him and he fell against Demyx' chest. "Sorry!" Zexion looked up and noticed Axel dancing with Roxas, "Didn't notice you there shortie."

Before Zexion could scowl the grinning redhead already moved away and Zexion was left at Demyx' mercy. He had no idea what to do.

Demyx chuckled. He didn't seem to mind that Zexion had suddenly gotten that close, doing nothing to push him away either. Instead he seemed to slide his arm more around Zexion's waist. To steady him, of course. "Just ignore him." Demyx glanced down at Zexion, grinning.

Zexion looked up at the other and frowned, "That would be rather hard seeing as he uses psychical contact to irritate me now." He still had no idea what to do with the situation and shivered a bit as he felt Demyx' arm sneaking around his small waist. He felt trapped as he couldn't see an escape to get away now. He could already feel the small heat spreading over his cheeks as he noticed how close Demyx actually was near him.

"He's only teasing you." He paused for a moment. "Want to continue?" He didn't want to stop, enjoying this time with Zexion.

"I…" Zexion glanced around and felt a bit suffocated trying to find an excuse, "I really feel dehydrated.. I have to .." He pushed himself away from Demyx as he looked away from him, "Get out of here."

Small disappointment crossed Demyx's eyes but just as soon it was gone. He lightly took Zexion by the wrist, leading him over towards the table with drinks, having no troubles getting through the dancing people. "Here…" He let go once they were there. "Anything specific you'd like?"

Zexion just shook his head, already feeling the air he could now engulf himself in rather refreshing. He was just glad to be out of there and away from too much close contact. It made him feel rather awkward and Zexion was no person to like feeling as such. "Thanks." He muttered to the other teen.

Demyx wondered what he should give Zexion, it not helping that he didn't seem to have a preference. He didn't remember Zexion ever replying to his question about what he preferred to drink. Not wanting to risk too much he picked something that contained some alcohol. He didn't know if Zexion could handle alcohol after all. "Here.."

"Thank you." Zexion replied and took the drink from Demyx, sniffing it ever so slightly – he had a very sensitive nose after all – but could not detect much alcohol from the smell. When he carefully took a sip he couldn't say he liked it but it wasn't like he detested the drink either. It didn't have that bitter taste that alcohol usually had so he assumed it to be trustworthy for the moment. Besides; Demyx wouldn't get him anything _strong_ now would he?

Lightly the blond leaned against the table. "Like it?" He really hoped that he hadn't picked the wrong kind of drink for him, there not being much other choices.

"I can't say that I appreciate it," Zexion licked his lips ever so slightly, letting the flavor savor in his mouth for a moment, "But I don't dislike it either." He shrugged and leaned against the table next to Demyx, watching the people dancing in front of them. It took a small while before the alcohol took a bit of effect on the boy as he turned to Demyx, "Do you honestly want to dance that badly Demyx?" He didn't know why he'd asked that, seeing as it was not something he'd say normally. But at this point he did not really care as to why.

Slowly Demyx nodded. He loved dancing nearly as much as surfing but he didn't want to leave Zexion alone if it meant the teen wouldn't enjoy his time as much.

"Listen." Zexion told him as he looked at the dancing people, "It is clear that I do not want to participate in such an event. You do. So just go, I'll manage."

"But…I don't want to leave you all alone here.." Lightly he bit his lip, really unsure about leaving him by himself.

"I think I can handle myself Demyx." Zexion looked to the side and glanced at him with a serious expression, "Just go. I believe that this is something you would like to do and I would like to stay here and watch you."

At first he didn't respond but then he slowly, hesitantly moved away from the table. "If that's really what you want.."

"I want you to enjoy yourself Demyx," Zexion said, reassuring the blonde, "And not to babysit me. I am capable of taking care of myself."

He lightly nodded. "I'll come back soon." Slowly he walked away, still feeling a bit unsure but deciding that if Zexion preferred it this way, than he shouldn't force him.

Zexion saw him walking away and felt a slight pang of reject sting as he did but it was for certain that he did not want to participate in dancing, especially now that he saw that most of the people there were at least tipsy. The way those girls were trying to keep their shirts on with trouble was in fact hilarious to see but pathetic as one thought about how easy it was. Zexion drank all of the drink as he watched Demyx calmly, now dancing near Roxas and Axel, joining in with that silver-haired kid Zexion'd come to dislike.

Instantly Demyx got caught up again, it clear that this was a spot he belonged and enjoyed to the fullest. His body moved with the music as if it were one, the grin not once faltering as he started to dance with Riku. It became clear that Demyx didn't mind when someone came near.

Zexion unconsciously crushed the plastic cup in his hands and threw it away as soon as it was useless for other people to use – though the slate-haired teen didn't even want to _think _of drinking out of a used cup – when he saw Demyx dancing close with that little _punk_. Truth the be told the silver haired teen was rather attractive – more attractive than Zexion considered himself to be – but Zexion couldn't stand that smirk upon his face. Without him knowing he grabbed another cup and poured a liquid unknown into it, and quickly gulped it down. It burned in his throat, but at least it made him feel better.

Demyx was having fun, that was a fact. Whenever a song changed, so did his way of dancing. He didn't seem to notice – or to mind, whichever the case – when Riku wrapped and arm lightly around the blonds' waist.

Zexion thought he was choking when he was just sipping at his third drink when he saw the silver haired teen wrap his arm around Demyx waist. He just felt disturbed by the very sight and he tried to keep it logical when thinking about it. It was just because they were two guys and.. Was that punk now smirking as he did so? And why was Demyx laughing! He shouldn't be _laughing_!

"You know, you look rather pissed."

Zexion glanced to his left and saw Axel looking at him, grinning. "I do not."

"Of course.." Axel chuckled and then looked into the direction of Demyx and Riku. Zexion was still having trouble over the fact when Axel had gotten here exactly. "They look kind of cute don't they? Demyx sure is enjoying it." Zexion felt the plastic crumble under his balled fist and he gritted his teeth, choosing wisely to say nothing. Axel noticed and then smelled the sense of alcohol, he quirked an eyebrow at the other teen. "How much did you drink Zexion?"

"Three." It wasn't a lie and Zexion quirked a slate eyebrow instead, "Why?"

Axel just looked at the nearest drink Zexion was trying to reach out for as he glanced towards the dancing couple again. That drink had to be at least.. Too high for a prude like Zexion to drink. "Ahah."

Demyx slowly pulled away from Riku, as far as it was possible with the guy's arm wrapped around his waist. "I should go back to Zexion. I've left him alone for long enough already.." He barely noticed the displeased frown that formed behind Riku's bangs. "One more song?"

Demyx sighed, shaking his head lightly and pulling away Riku's arm. "I already gave you extra time!" He lightly poked Riku in his chest. "Next time again."

"How are you feeling Zexion?" Axel looked at the teen with a grin on his face, surely this couldn't really end up good.

"I'm _fine_." He replied snappish and then held back a growl as he looked at those all too willing hands of that punk roaming over the body of Demyx. Was there something wrong with him? Though the question could be asked if there was something with _him_ as well, he did not feel quite like himself. However that question was soon pushed away as he felt himself practically scowling at the sight in front of him.

"If you're that bothered.." Axel whispered in his ear next to him, "Why don't you go do something about it?"

"Do mind your own business." Zexion snapped at him but the idea seemed very appealing at the very moment. All that he wanted was those hands gone of Demyx' waist. But it seemed that – as he was already striding off to the dance floor without ever rethinking his actions – he had no idea what to say to Demyx until he was right in front of him and that brat. The only thing he noticed was that those kid's hands weren't exactly on Demyx' waist any longer and they both gaped at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Zexion?" Demyx blinked in surprise as he glanced at him. He had been about to pull completely away, not having noticed how Riku's hands had dropped more down in the progress. "You okay?" He knew how Zexion disliked the dance floor so the only logical reason for Zexion to be there, in the middle of it, would be if something was wrong, right?

"Axel." He gave as an only reply as he pointed towards the table with drinks. He was really impressed of himself that he was still able to lie like that when he was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

"Ah.." Demyx glanced back at Riku, finally starting to realize where the hands had wandered off to. "Riku…What are you doing?" It was as if Demyx was completely unaware, the way he asked it, of Riku's flirting actions.

Zexion's eye began to twitch as he noticed were that hand was heading to and finally reached it's destination. Demyx' rear end. The slate-haired teen didn't know what to think of this, instead he just looked highly disgusted by the action. And perhaps a little pissed off too. "I would like to ask that same question myself."

Riku still had that ever so present smirk plastered onto his face. "Not much." He shrugged, glancing at Zexion almost as if he was daring the shorter teen. He knew very well that Zexion had some kind of interest towards the blond.

"A man fondling with another man's rear end is something I would not dare to call 'not much' as you were just implying," Zexion quirked an eyebrow at the other teen, whom's name he assumed was Riku as Demyx had just called him.

"It is 'not much' if you consider the things I _could _be doing." Now Riku was just trying to get a rise out of Zexion. "Why? Does it bother you that much?" He lightly squeezed Demyx, making the blond squeak in surprise and pull back and out of his grasp. "R-Riku!" A flush instantly spread across the blond's cheeks.

Zexion felt the heat rushing to his cheeks but this time not out of embarrassment but out of pure anger. How dare he trying to offend him in such a way, he did _not_ find this amusing. In any way at all. "Yes. Actually it does bother me _that much_." He bit the last two words out through gritted teeth as he watched Demyx' reaction, flushed cheeks could only say that much.

Demyx just didn't know how to respond, he hadn't expected Riku to ever do such a thing and he felt pretty flustered that he had suddenly done that. Was Riku coming onto him? He gulped lightly, willing the blush to calm down as he glanced at Zexion, surprised when he noticed the angered expression. "Zexion..?"

Zexion gripped his head for a moment, trying to regain a bit of his balance that he'd lost when he'd wanted to take a step closer to the couple of which he'd begun to hate one of them. He then glared just as fiercely at Riku again, not hearing Demyx over the loud music. "Lung at me with your sharp reply and I will be more than happy to take that one down."

At noticing how Zexion nearly stumbled he forgot all about Riku, placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright?" He frowned a bit as he now caught the scent of alcohol that hung around the other. "Are you…drunk?" Demyx blinked, surely he hadn't given Zexion _that_ much, had he?

Zexion looked up at the blonde rather irritated, "Why would you assume such a thing. I for one thing, loathe the taste of alcohol," He brushed Demyx hand off indignified and huffed, "_Please_ I am aware of my limits."

At that, Demyx frowned lightly. He completely ignored Riku now as he was more concerned about Zexion. "What have you been drinking?" Maybe Zexion hadn't noticed the alcohol. Demyx knew there were plenty of drinks that tasted just like lemonade.

"I wasn't aware of what I was drinking," Zexion answered truthfully but then he choose to glare at the taller teen, "Please. My ability to reason has not left me yet and I think I am capable of walking straight. Unlike most of the people here I am aware of how to behave myself in a public space."

Demyx sighed. Zexion had definitely gotten affected by whatever amount of alcohol he had drunk. After all, he had just said more in a few minutes than he usually spoke in hours. "Let's take a break.." Lightly Demyx tried to push Zexion away from Riku, who had been staring at them in silence, amusement clear in the boy's eyes as he smirked at Zexion.

"I have no desire of taking a break, as I was standing there already for over half an hour," Zexion calmly said as Demyx tried to usher him towards the table again, "And try not to act like my caretaker Demyx as I believe it was you who got harassed mere minutes ago."

Instantly the flush returned to Demyx's cheeks, biting his lip as he just didn't know what to say to that. Riku just snorted in amusement.

Zexion just rose a mere eyebrow in response, feeling like there wasn't much to say anyway for he'd embarrassed Demyx far enough as it was already. He just felt as if he was ready for the crowd now, finding it's presence not so threatening anymore for he did not even know those people. "But I see that you quite enjoy being harassed so I will leave you both to that." he continued stiffly and turned around to the table again.

Even though he had enjoyed dancing with Riku, he didn't much feel like risking the chances of getting groped again so before Riku had any chance of asking him for yet another dance, Demyx had quickly followed Zexion. "Ehm, Zexion?" He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt slightly unsure. "Do you.. maybe want to dance..with me..instead?"

Zexion blinked for only the shortest moment as he turned to face the blonde after those words. He didn't really know how to respond for all witty comebacks had left him at this very moment, he could only gave a quick nod, without any real protests this time. "Though I am sure I'll make a fool out of myself." He muttered after giving the blonde his so-called permission. Zexion's inner mind had already told him long go that psychical exercize and him did not work well together.

Immediately Demyx perked up. "You'll be fine!" He took Zexion's wrist like he had done before, pulling him back more towards the middle. "You did well before too!" It wasn't hard to notice that Demyx was far more excited now that Zexion was finally going to participate again.

Zexion felt himself stumbling forwards when Demyx pushed him into the middle of the dance floor and it was harder than before to stand firmly on his feet as it seemed when he accidentally bumped into the blonde when the tug on his wrist was a little harder than the slate-haired teen had expected it to be. He blinked as he looked up at Demyx and excused himself for this, feeling a bit embarrassed as he remembered the situation from before.

Demyx just shrugged. Slowly he put his hand on Zexion's waist again. He didn't say anything, lightly pulling Zexion into the pace of the music.

Zexion felt a heat rush through his cheeks once again as he felt Demyx' light fingertips on his waist again but he wasn't really sure if that was because of the heat or because of the drink he'd been having, neither could he explain the ever so slightly hammering of his chest as he leaned in a bit, swaying with the music just hoping that he would be able to go with the blonde next to him. He could not find a logical explanation for this either, seeing as Zexion was never the type for teenage drama, but now it felt like the world would stop spinning.

Slowly Demyx moved his arm more around Zexion's waist as he felt him lean in more. He could feel the shorter teen was far more at ease now, the alcohol in his system clearly aiding him at that. After a moment he decided to try and see how far he could go himself this time, pulling the slate-haired boy gently more against him, ready to let go if Zexion was completely against this.

Zexion's back stiffened a bit as he felt that those fingers were extended with an arm and he looked up at the blonde with a bit of a panicked expression, "Demyx." He wasn't used to this but he couldn't really say that he disliked it that much, Demyx' warmth was a nice thing after all, Zexion reasoned. He just tended to look past them and to other people but noticed that most of them were intoxicated already and weren't paying him much attention.

Being this close, Demyx could feel him tense up and so he loosened his hold enough to give Zexion a change to pull away if he wanted, even if that was the last thing Demyx wanted to have happen.

Zexion barely shook his head as he leaned into Demyx a bit, "I don't.." but he didn't came any further than that as the music sped up and people were having a really fun time bumping into each other, including Demyx and Zexion. The slate-haired teen snorted at this but his laughter soon died as he was nearly knocked over by a girl that had the most resemblance with a grasshopper. "Can you not see that there are people standing here?" he snarled at her and she turned to him with a rather evil smirk. Zexion could not immediately recognize who she was, though he had a feeling that she was a threat to mankind.

"What was that?" she asked in a sweetly coated voice but her glare towards Zexion told differently.

Demyx sighed, his hold around Zexion tightening a little bit as he glanced at the girl in front of them. "Larxene, just go fuck your new toy and leave us alone 'kay?"

Larxene quirked an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. Demyx tightening his grip around that irritated little emo kid, though his look was a bit hazy and.. She snorted. It didn't take a genious to figure this out, "Marluxia's getting me a drink, 'till that little emo bumped into me," she flashed him one of her creepy smirks, "But I _am _rather busy fucking darling Marluxia so I'll leave you fags to your homo activities."

Demyx just rolled his eyes in reply. "Shut up." Sometimes he wished he wasn't related to Larxene at all.

"Later fags!" She waved them off and disappeared in the crowd searching for Marluxia – though it figured that she wouldn't need to search long for pink hair. "You know her?" Zexion only said as he watched her walking away with a frown covering his features.

"Yeah," Demyx sighed. "She's my cousin. I told you about her in the car, remember?" He glanced back at Zexion now she had walked off.

"That did not contain a detailed picture of her does it?" Zexion sighed and he tried to look anywhere but at Demyx' face, feeling awkward after Larxene's last statement."Maybe we shouldn't do this.." he muttered softly.

"No, but I mentioned her name, so…" He blinked in confusion as he just barely managed to heard what he was saying. "Why not?"

"Because I have the feeling that some people might consider us homosexual this way," Zexion replied as if it were obvious. He himself did not have any problems with homosexuality – more because he did not care enough about the human race to actually be disgusted by it – but to be labeled as such while he was evident that he was not or cause problems for Demyx was not enjoyable.

Demyx simply shrugged. "Everyone here already knows I'm into both." He paused lightly as slow realization started to seep in. "Or…do you want to avoid people thinking it because…you're not?" At that he lightly bit his lip.

Zexion paused. Opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He did not know what to say at this. Not when it was thrown at him like this, Zexion was not a man for personal involvements and this was something he considered as such a matter. "I.. I never gave it a thought actually." There had to be something with his brain. It did not function properly.

"Are you opposed to the idea?" Demyx kept his voice more down, knowing when a conversation turned more private. He quietly stared at Zexion, by now having mostly let go of him since he didn't want Zexion to get more uncomfortable if he really _was _opposed to it.

"No.." Zexion replied slowly as if he had to give that same question some thought again and then he shrugged ever so slightly, "I am not opposed to the idea as well as any other differency among the human race. I honestly could care less."

"Then there shouldn't be a reason for us not to continue this." Instantly he grinned again. The people around them wouldn't care, he had never had any problem with it himself and since Zexion wasn't opposed to it, then there shouldn't be any problem.

"Okay.." Zexion finally agreed, not really thinking of the consequences this little dance could cause because his mind was not particularly focused at the moment. He felt a hand on his waist again and guiding him – leading him in the wonderful world called dancing. A thing Zexion would have never seen himself doing while he felt his hips moving ever so slightly with the music, insecurity shown a bit in the stiffness of his back.

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he could feel how tension had slipped back into Zexion. "Seriously, just relax." He lightly stroke Zexion's lowerback with his thumb after he slid his arm more around him, trying to get him to relax some more.

Zexion could not help himself but to shiver at the touch of Demyx' fingers. He had the vague idea that this was not helping at all – the beat in his chest was almost painfully audible now.

He could feel the shiver running through the shorter man's body and he pulled him a bit closer, thinking it maybe was because Zexion felt cold. It was getting later and cooler after all. Being used to being outside, Demyx didn't have any problems with it himself.

'He's.. Close..' Was the only thought that came through Zexion's hazy mind as he tried to look up at those brilliant aqua eyes and felt himself smiling back weakly. It was highly unlikely that Zexion was still in his right mind because smiling was something that required emotions and the boy had long established that he had none as such. Though there was no explanation for his extraordinary behaviour in the minutes after.

There was no explanation found for his small grin either, or that he couldn't really recognize Axel anymore when he gave him something to drink – he was rather thirsty after all, though he could not remember why – or why his body didn't function properly as Zexion wanted it to behave. He could have never seen Demyx' slight frown, or the fact that he himself could never be completely sober either.

The next moment was black. And it remained black for a while, a time in which Zexion had no idea what could have happened. And that thought frightened him.

And he had any right to do something as such.

* * *

**Author's final notes: **So this was the end. There will be a second part and therefore this will be a two-shot. I just hope that people did not die while reading this for it is long. I think I made a few grammar mistakes and perhaps Michelle did so to but I am always glad to hear them. Improvement is for the best. And I would really like to hear if I did Zexion okay or if there is room for improvement.

**And a special thanks to Random Native English Speaker for pointing out the faults and giving constructive critism. I really thank you for that, though I could not respond to your message. Thank you.**

If you have any critiques or love, please share them with me in a review. I am always more than happy to read them and respond to them.

Michelle's website is;

cosplay-neko-chan.  
deviantart.  
com.

Mine is the same as always. Just my regular usersname.


End file.
